Described below are a method for operating a virtual reality system and to a virtual reality system.
A virtual reality system can be used to depict a virtual reality, virtual reality usually referring to the depiction and simultaneous perception of the physical properties of reality in interactive virtual surroundings computer-generated in real time.
Virtual reality systems can have virtual reality goggles for displaying virtual surroundings. Virtual reality goggles are a particular form of what is known as a head mounted display, which is a visual output device worn on the head. The output device presents images on a near-to-eye screen or projects them directly onto the retina. In this case, virtual reality goggles additionally have sensors for detecting the movement of the head. It is thus possible for the display of computed graphics to be matched to the movements of a wearer of the virtual reality goggles. The physical proximity means that the displayed image areas of head mounted displays appear much larger than those of free standing screens and, in extreme cases, even cover the entire field of vision of the user. Since respective displays of virtual reality goggles follow all the head movements of a wearer by virtue of the head position, the wearer gets the feeling that he is moving directly in an image landscape generated by a computer.
In particular modern motor vehicles often have a multiplicity of different equipment options, meaning that customer-individual configuration can be very complex and difficult.